


His Omega; His And Only His

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harry's 34, Intern Louis, Knotting, Louis' 22, M/M, Mating, Omega Louis, Rimming, Secretary Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis is an intern at Styles Incorporated, at least until he meets the CEO himself. Suddenly, he's working with his biggest crush and the most important man in the company. They instantly get along, but is it something more than friendly?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 206





	His Omega; His And Only His

Harry Styles. He’s 34, 12 years older than me. I’m just some lowly intern, and I know nothing is going to come from this job. But I still can’t help but dream about him in his designer suits and his hair long enough to pull. And his well defined muscles with gorgeous tattoos laid all over them. Fuck. I’ve got to finish my work and stop thinking of my boss this way before I start producing slick. I’ve worked as an intern for Styles Incorporated for less than 48 hours and I’ve already made a fool of myself. First, I spilled coffee on my boss. Then, I forgot to hand in the papers due at the end of the day out of nerves. Now, I have to stay extra late to hand in the final version of those papers to my boss.

“Louis!” Liam, my direct boss, calls out to me. He’s a tall guy, and you can tell he works out a lot and he’s an alpha. I’m quite small, though, even for an omega, so he might just be a normal size. “I need you to bring some stuff up to the top floor. Mr. Styles wants the papers you’re working on and some other papers brought to him. You just need to give them to his secretary, she’ll deal with the rest.”

“Okay.” Liam hands me what I’ll need and I head to the elevator. I hit the button for the twentieth floor and get in when it opens.

I stand awkwardly in the elevator for a few minutes before the elevator dings open. I exit and go straight down the hall. I get to the desk at the end, where Harry’s secretary should be but there’s no one there. I decide to sit in the waiting area, a set of three or four chairs near his office. I sit there for a solid ten minutes before finally giving up. I can knock on Harry’s door. I’m not a baby. I can do this.

I can’t do this. I can smell his dominant alpha scent as I stand in front of his door for a minute, debating the consequences of each choice I can make. I knock on the door by accident in my deep thoughts. My hand slips forward, so I have to just keep knocking.

“Come in.” A deep, rumbling voice calls out.

I open the door and I slip inside the room. Mr. Styles is sat behind his desk, his deep green eyes staring at his computer. When I speak, my voice comes out as a squeak. “Um. Hi. Sorry to bother you, your secretary wasn’t there and I need to give you these papers.”

He doesn’t look up from his computer, just gestures at a pile on his desk. I move to put the papers in the spot he marked, but, like the clutz I am, I trip and drop all of the stuff. I cry out as I fall and barely manage to catch myself before I hit the ground. Harry stands up and I hear his footsteps approach me. He grips me by my wrists and yanks me off the floor, back to my feet. I’m bright red and can’t force my eyes off the ground. I feel tears prick my eyes, but refuse to break down in front of my boss.

“Leave. I’ll pick up the papers myself.” His voice is curt and cold. I shudder and nod.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I say as I exit the room.

“What’s your name?” Oh god. He’s gonna fire me.

I turn back towards him from the doorway and my voice comes out in a higher octave than ever. “Um, Louis. Tomlinson.”

“Well, Louis, I’d like you to come up here tomorrow instead of whatever you usually do. You mentioned my secretary isn’t out there; that’s because I’m looking for a new one. And I think you’d be a perfect replacement.”

I stand, shocked, for a moment before nodding, my mouth wide open as I walk to the elevator. I just embarrassed myself in front of the CEO of the company, and instead of firing me like he’s notorious for, he promoted me.

\------

I wake up early the next day, preparing myself a tea before showering quickly and getting dressed. I put more effort than usual into my appearance, due to my change in audience. Though less people will probably see me today, the people who will are much more important. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that the CEO I’ll be sitting in front of all day is insanely attractive and has the best smell of any of the alphas I’ve been around. No, not at all.

I settle on a blue striped t-shirt and tight khakis that compliment me well, if I do say so myself. It’s not overly dressy, but I think it’ll do. I then shovel food down my throat and race down the stairs of my apartment building to get to the bus on time. The building is four stories with no elevator, and I live on the fourth floor, so it takes my breath away. I have to walk a block to reach transportation and then wait about five to ten minutes for the bus to arrive. From there, I have a twenty minute ride to the stop closest to work and another ten minute walk to the building itself. During all of this, I have to deal with the catcalls and bothersome stares of alphas.

I reach the bus stop and sit impatiently, anxiety towards the day filling me. I refuse to make more of a fool of myself than I already have, but I know it’ll happen no matter what. I spend the bus ride deciding that I’ll be as quiet as I can and only do what I’m specifically told to in order to avoid any punishment. I’m going to work my ass off to stay in Mr. Styles’ good graces, if I can even manage to get in them.

My stop arrives and I get off of the bus, shoving my hands in my pockets and shuffling towards Styles Incorporated. I get several whistles on my way but do my best to ignore them. This might be my last day entering this building if I do anything wrong. But I can’t think that way.

I head to the elevator immediately and Liam, my old boss, gives me an odd look. I ignore him and just continue making my way to Harry’s office. Once I reach the top floor, I stand for a moment gathering confidence. After a few seconds, I surge forward.

“Good morning, Lewis.” Harry is stood in front of what is now my desk, arms and legs folded in front of him. His muscles look like they’re about to rip free of his clothing and I wouldn’t mind if that happened. He smells like vanilla and something I can’t put my finger on, but I love it.

“It’s pronounced Louis, not Lewis.” Dammit, Louis, just let the man call you whatever he wants.

“Sorry. Lou-ee.” He stretches out the last syllable in a mocking manner and I cower. “Well. I had all of your files transferred up here and your stuff will be brought up in just a little bit. I want you to come into my office for a bit so I can run you through what’s expected of you.”

“Okay.”

“Oh! And make sure you keep whatever attitude this is. I need someone willing to correct my mistakes. I’m so sick of having secretaries that let me make stupid mistakes because they’re scared of being fired. All of the omegas in the past, especially. The few betas were a little better, but you’re not a beta. That’s what will get you fired.” So he wasn’t mocking me. That’s just how he talks. Slow like molasses.

“Um. Okay. I’ll make sure to keep that in mind, sir.”

“I have a meeting later; you’ll be coming with to take notes. Other than that, just answer the phone and deliver any messages to me. You’ll also schedule future meetings. I guess you don’t need to come into my office since I’ve already gone through everything you need to know. Unless you have questions, of course.” He’s so awkward that I can’t help but smile. There’s a charm to his inability to communicate properly.

“No questions; I’ll see you for that meeting later.”

I sit down at my desk and check out the schedule on my phone. We have that meeting at 3 o’clock and after that I’m free for the afternoon. I have to file paperwork up until then, though. I start going through the desk and find everything’s empty still. No remnants of the past secretary.

I drum my fingers against the desk for a moment, tapping my foot to a nonexistent beat. After a few moments, I decide I should go get my computer myself at the very least, if not all of my belongings.

I approach Harry’s door to let him know where I’ll be for the next few minutes, but hesitate when I hear that he’s on the phone. I decide to listen in for a few minutes to see if it’s okay to interrupt.

“Sweet Jesus, do you ever listen! Son of a bitch, you just keep causing issues.” I cower a bit at the shouting. He pauses for a moment. “Good bye.”

I hold my hand up to knock and the door opens in my face. “Oh, uh, sir, I was just about to knock.”

“What do you need?” His attitude is much graver than earlier and I shudder at his anger.

“I, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I was gonna go grab my stuff.”

His stormy green eyes look into my deep blue ones and I’m paralyzed. His gaze softens slightly and his shoulders slump almost imperceptibly. “I’ll call someone to do that. You don’t need to.”

“Oh, it’s fine sir. I don’t mind. Plus, I need my computer now if I want to get any work done.”

“No, I’ll just call down and have someone get it. I want you to come in here for a little bit. I need you to distract me a little bit.” His alpha inflection causes me to immediately bow my head and give in.

Then his words sink in and I stand stock still for a moment. He doesn’t mean… No, of course not. He probably just wants me to babble on about something random for a while. Which, trust me, I can do very well.

“Are you coming?”

“Yes.”

I follow him back to his office, a big room that feels quite empty. He’s got some book shelves and his desk and not much more. A lot of seating, though. He’s got his chair, two in front of his desk, and four more near the door, two on each side. The most random part of the room is the purple bean bag in the corner, staring out towards the skyline, which you can see through the giant window that takes up a full wall of the room. He’s got a pile of papers next to it, as if he does a lot of work there, and I feel as though I’m getting another sneak peek into his real personality.

“So, what do you want me to do?” He shrugs and sits down in his desk chair, gesturing for me to sit across from him.

I do as told and fold my hands in my lap, unable to stop fidgeting.

“Louis…” He drags his hand down his face in an exasperated motion. Did I do something wrong? “Can you stop moving? You’re bugging the hell outta me with the twitching.”

I freeze my movements as best I can, but my leg proceeds to bounce of its own accord. I put my hand on it to still myself and gaze at the floor. I get distracted by the carpet, a plain brown thing, quite drab if you ask me. It’s got no personality and I can’t help but wonder who picked it.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry’s deep voice disturbs my thoughts.

“Just… Random stuff. Who designed and decorated this room?”

“I did.”

Oh. “Oh, well you did a nice job. It’s, uh, very… Homey.”

He laughs at my remark and I decide right there and then that I want to make him laugh as much as possible. It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard, and I’ve heard his speaking voice. “I know that the room’s a little barren. And boring. I don’t claim to be an interior designer. What did I say about withholding your honest opinion from me?”

“Not to do it. Sorry, it’s just a weird thing to get used to. Being open with your boss and all that. Y’know, you’re much different than I expected. A bit socially awkward, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I don’t mind at all. No one’s ever been this open with me. It’s refreshing. I’m sick of the people that work closely with me sucking up to me to make me want to promote them. I know that they all go home to talk about me behind my back. Call me names and all that. You’re a breath of fresh air.”

He looks haunted as he speaks about his past. Those people must’ve really hurt him. He sounds like he’s reliving the moments, minutes, days, that he spent being surrounded by those sons of bitches. I feel such a deep anger towards the people who harmed this sweet man. He very obviously isn’t good at social interaction, which probably makes him as open as he is to me. And they took advantage of him for it.

“Let’s play twenty questions.” I have a newfound cheerfulness to me, clapping my hands and crossing my legs, wanting to brighten the mood.

“What?”

“We each get twenty questions to ask the other.”

“Oh. Uh, okay.” He shifts awkwardly and I want to hug him. He’s like a puppy and he’s so, so adorable.

“Alright, I’ll start. What’s your favorite color?”

“Um… Either orange or blue. What’s yours?”

“Red. What’s your favorite thing to do outside of work?”

We go on like this for a while, stupid questions that make us giggle being passed back and forth. Then, suddenly, it’s almost three and we need to leave. I pout and grumble, causing Harry to grin at me with childish glee. The look in his eyes is one that I hope to see many times again.

“Come on, we can play this again another time. This was a lot of fun, but we’ve got to do some work today.” As we exit the room, his joyous look fades into his everyday grumpy facade. He looks angry at the world, but I know that that’s not actually how he is. Anyone who’s spent any time with him at all should know this. He’s a sweetheart, the kindest alpha I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.

As the meeting begins, though, I realize that that’s not necessarily true. Harry’s so much different around me than he is around others. He becomes a confident, well, boss. He takes charge of the situation and bosses everyone around. It’s incredibly hot. I can’t help but picture him bossing me around like that in… lets just say a different environment. Fuck, I gotta stop picturing my boss like that. I can’t be producing slick right now, in a meeting.

“Louis, what are your thoughts on the matter?” Harry asks me after an extensive argument about whether we should invest our money in some start up business or a charity.

“I don’t see why we can’t invest a little in each. Put half the money towards a charity and half towards the local business. It gives us exposure to both the local community and the widespread audience.”

Harry gives me a hint of a smile and I almost explode with excitement. It’s the closest to proud he’s seemed all through the meeting and it’s all because of me. “I like that plan, Louis. Very wise thought process.”

The meeting goes on and ends but the smile on my face stays. I impressed Harry. Me. I did that.

I follow him back to his office and he enters without me. I go to follow, but the door closes before I can. For the first time in hours, my face falls. What happened?

I have no time to think of that before there’s a call on the phone at my desk. “Hello?”

“Louis, please bring me a coffee,” Harry’s voice booms through the phone.

“Okay.” My voice is barely a squeak. I don’t know what’s changed but he seems cold towards me. Something must’ve happened with his alpha.

I make his coffee quickly and rush back to his office. I feel like I can’t stop shaking and my lip quivers at the idea of Harry being upset with me. I take a moment to breathe before stepping up to his door. I knock and wait for him to call me in. When he does, I slip through the door quietly. I keep my head down, not daring to look at him. I don’t even know why he’s upset; he seemed happy with me earlier.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.”

“Thank you.” I hand him the coffee and go to leave, making it all the way to the door before he calls out to me. “Louis?”

“Yes, sir?” My voice remains a squeak.

“Come here.” I walk to his desk and stand in front of him, the desk still separating us. “Around the desk.”

I follow his instructions and find myself standing right in front of him. Nothing between us but air. I can’t breathe. Then he grips me by my hips and pulls me into him, his head on my chest and his hands moving to wrap around my waist. In my surprised state, my hands jump up to his hair, entangling themselves quickly. He breathes out a hefty sigh, as if he’d been holding it in for a long time.

“I’msosorry.” His voice is muffled by my shirt, but I get the gist of what he’s saying. It’s hard to believe that it’s only been a day, but I feel extremely close to this man already. I want to keep him happy if I can, and right now he obviously isn’t. He pulls away for a moment. “I’m really sorry that I didn’t let you in right away. I didn’t mean to upset you, I just needed a minute. My ex was at that meeting and it hurt to see him again.”

A few things to take away from his words: One, this very attractive man holding me close to him is gay. Two, he finds me calming enough to let me in when he’s stressed and tell me what’s wrong. Three, this is the ultimate sweet-heart of a man inside a tough, alpha exterior. He’s the ultimate package. I have to remind myself that he’s definitely not into me that way before I respond.

“It’s okay, sir. There’s no need to apologize. I completely understand. If it had been my ex, well,” I laugh a bit to emphasize that he can too, “there would’ve been no one there.”

This makes him huff out a little laugh, but it feels forced. His head is bowed down, resting against my stomach. I find myself playing with his hair, slowly but surely being pulled into the lap of my boss. My legs are soon on either side of him, holding myself tight to his body. He’s let his walls down completely, a few tears hitting my shirt as his shoulders go up and down. I hold him in my arms as he holds me like a child holds a teddy bear.

“Thank you.” He starts repeating that, like a lost child calling for their mother, tears and worries in the way of true thoughts. “Thank you so much.”

“You don’t need to thank me, alpha- I mean Harry.” He’s not your alpha, you idiot. “I’m here for you.”

He looks up at me and his tear stained face is off-puttingly gorgeous. His green eyes sparkle like emeralds and his lips are a redder color than earlier. I can’t help myself as I lean in. Our lips connect in a fiery moment of passion. His hands move from rubbing circles with his thumb on my lower back to cupping my jaw. My arms wrap around his neck, holding him tightly.

He pulls back and looks at me, and I mean really looks at me. Right through my eyes and into my soul. And then he stands up. My legs wrap around his waist and everything is in slow motion. There’s a wall right next to the desk, and he pushes me into it, his alpha and my omega taking over the situation. His lips move to my neck, gracefully running up and down, painting pictures with his tongue and lightly sucking every few centimeters.

“Oh, fuck, so beautiful, so pretty, Lou.” He pulls away for a moment, out of breath. “God, I’m so sorry, this is so inappropriate.”

“No, keep going Harry.” I can feel his hard on pressing against my ass and I gasp at the feeling, slick starting to leak. “I really like this, really like you.”

His lips catch mine once more and our tongues slide together. Our arms fight each other to hold the other as our tongues battle for dominance. We’re a mess and I can’t help but moan at the whole thing. It hits me that we’re right in front of a giant window. Logistically, no one can see us. We’re so many floors up and the glass is reflective on the outside. But the feeling of seeing everything outside is so hot. Plus, seeing it all rubs it in that anyone could walk in at any moment; the door’s unlocked.

“We can’t do this, not right now at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“Later… We’ll do this later…” I nod quickly. “At my house. You’ll come home with me?”

“Yes, yeah, definitely.”

The rest of the day goes by in a flash, a blur of phone calls and filing papers. Then it’s finally time for me to go home. So I knock on Harry’s door, getting the go ahead after a moment.

“Ready to go?”

“Just a minute, I’ve gotta finish this and then we can head out.” He’s sat in the purple beanbag, the first time I’ve seen him use it.

“Okay.” I sit patiently at his desk in his office chair. I start shuffling through the desk, looking at the little trinkets adorning the clean surface.

He’s got one of those silver ball rows and a zen sand thing. I start playing with the items, swinging the Newton’s cradle for a few moments before I get bored. I then begin drawing doodle designs in the sand. Harry slouches in his seat, groaning out like a child. I feel like one as well, spinning in his chair at this point. He looks up for a moment and laughs at my behavior, surprised to see me act younger than my age for the first time, probably.

“Lou. How old are you?” He asks in a sincere manner, no condescending undertone like anyone else would have.

“I’m 22. I’ll be 23 on Christmas Eve, so just a few months.”

“You’re alright with being with me, even though I’m almost ten years older?” He sounds surprised.

“Yeah. I mean, I hadn’t really thought of it before, but I don’t care.” I ponder for a moment. “It’s not like anyone else would care; most other couples have crazier age differences. Besides, it makes you a little bit hotter to me, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh? Huh, I’ve never had someone say anything like that to me.” His eyes stare deeply into mine. “Guess that’s why I like you so much.”

“What do you find attractive about me?”

“Is this twenty questions again?”

“Sure.” I stare at him as I wait for his answer.

“I think everything about you is attractive so far, but I guess the first thing that drew me to you was your size. You’re so small and it would be so easy to hold you. And you’ve got this amazing ass and lovely smell.” Or dominate me, I think to myself. “When did you lose your virginity?”

“Well, if all goes according to plan, tonight.” His jaw drops and I giggle a little bit.

“You mean… you’re willing to give away your virginity to me? After barely any time of knowing each other?”

“You can only ask one question at a time. Plus, it’s my turn to ask you something. When was your first time?”

“When I was 16, with an older woman.”

“And you were judging me? At least I waited to be legal.”

“My first time wasn’t very good. Like, it was with a gender I’m not into, and she didn’t even know me very well. It was all rushed and forced, and I don’t want your first time to be that way.”

“Then don’t let it be. Take care of me.” He’s gotten up from the beanbag chair now, standing in front of me. I stand up to be more level with him, but my head still ends just below his chin. He was right. I am exceedingly small, especially in comparison to him.

He looks down at me as I look up at him and our eyes connect. Once more, a fiery kiss breaks out. But this time, it’s different. It’s rushed, it’s hot, and we can’t get enough. It’s like the second kiss was, less lovey dovey, more tongues and passion. We cling to each other, hands searching for purchase, pulling each other impossibly close.

“Let’s go to your house now. Come on, I can’t wait for this.” He nods and we start to leave. He first has to put all of his stuff away and then I have to collect all of my things. I realize that I still have to finish a few things and sit down to fill out the paper-work. His head rests in the nook of my neck as I finish filling out the schedule for tomorrow.

“Ready?” His low tenor rumbles through my body, barely a whisper. His hot breath on my ear makes me shudder, in the best way possible.

“Yeah, sorry. I forgot I had to do this.”

We quickly move out of our little hallway, splitting apart as we come into the view of others. It’s an unspoken rule that Harry and I can’t be public right now. I completely get it, we’re not even officially together, and I’m his secretary. It would look weird from the outside.

So we walk with space between us. A grin threatens to overtake my face everytime I look at Harry, so that becomes a no-no as well. I have to restrain myself from reaching out to take his hand and it really sucks. I want to touch him so bad.

We make it to the elevator and I instantly cling to him. My lips flutter around his skin, moving around his neck. My hands find purchase on his chest, pressed the slightest bit against his hard muscles.

“I hate not touching you.”

“It was less than a minute,” he laughs out.

“It was a minute too long.” As an afterthought, I add “I’m sorry, I’m being clingy.”

“If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m clingy as well, little omega.” I blush at the name.

He pecks my lips hurriedly as the elevator door opens and we enter the world of work. Just for a few moments though, as we hurry through the lobby to the carpark.

“Okay, I’ll see you at, um, y’know, the place. Here’s the address.” He hands me a slip of paper and turns on his heel.

“Wait, Harry?!”

“What?”

How do I explain that I don’t have a car to my millionaire (or was it billionaire?) boss. “Um, well… I thought I should just give you a heads up that I’m gonna take a little bit to get there.”

“Oh. Why? Do you need to stop at home or something?”

God, he’s dumb for such a smart person. “I, um, I don’t have a car, so I’ll have to take the bus. And then walk the rest of the way. So I’ll see you whenever I get there?”

His face falls and I curse myself for inducing pity from him. “I’ll give you a ride, just walk a little bit down the road.”

“No, Harry, er, Mr. Styles, it’s fine. Really. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Louis. Walk a little bit and I’m gonna pick you up.”

I submit, letting him leave to grab his car while I make my way down the street. His car, a sleek, black Mercedes Benz, pulls up beside me and stops to let me in. I slip into the car and view the tan interior. It’s got leather seats and a black dashboard. Long story short, it’s stunning. Just like its owner.

“I didn’t realize you don’t own a car.”

The silence is deafening as I turn red and he sits awkwardly, both of us staring straight ahead. “Uh, yeah. It’s not really something I share day 1 of work. Which this technically was.”

“Oh.” He looks at me with fervor. “I’ll buy you a car.”

I giggle at his outburst. “You are not buying me a car, Harold. I can earn it myself or keep living without it.”

He looks upset with my words, but leaves the topic. I stare through the window for the rest of the ride, watching the trees fade in and out of view, the sun slowly sinking away from sight. None of these beautiful gifts of nature can compare to the beauty of the man sitting next to me.

I gaze at him in a daze, amazed at the lovely creature I’ve been blessed to sit near. His deep green eyes focus on the road, his fingers drumming the beat to a song that isn’t playing. His face has a sullen expression that always seems to occur when he lets himself relax. He’s an absolute work of art.

“You’re incredible, Harry.”

“What?”

“You’re amazing. So handsome. And sweet. So sweet.” I turn my upper body so that I’m facing him. “You wanna know what I find most attractive about you, though? More than the age difference, the size difference, your kind attitude, your face, your body. Wanna know?”

“Yeah.” He sounds a bit out of breath. His fingers are no longer tapping, now they’re squeezing the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles are turning white.

“I think you’re sexiest when you take charge of a situation. When you’re telling everyone what to do, ordering them around. God… When your alpha attitude comes out, I just…” I begin to palm myself, laying back against the chair. “Fuck, Harry, just love it so much.”

“Don’t touch yourself. You haven’t earned that yet.” His words are simple but effective, forcing my hand off and a moan out of my mouth. “Fuck, can’t wait to have those lips around my cock.”

I listen to him, leaning down so my heads out of the way, and unzipping his pants. I shimmy his underwear just enough so that his fully erect member slaps against his stomach. It’s slightly purple with veins running up and down and makes my mouth water.

“Lou, not right now, I meant when we get to my house- Oh, fuck!” I deepthroat him, his cock hitting the back of my mouth and choking me.

I pull of a little bit and give kitten-licks to the head. I move my head down to mouth at the side of his dick, licking stripes and following along the veins. I then suck at his balls for a moment before he pulls me back up to deepthroat him again.

“Oh, god, fuck, shit, Lou. Feels so good.” After a few more thrusts into my mouth, his knot begins to grow, forcing my jaw to stay down on him. He pops his knot in my mouth, making me swallow all of his cum. I pull off, lapping up what I didn’t get before coughing a bit. “Such a good boy. You okay?”

“Yeah.” My voice is rough and I’m out of breath. “Glad I made you feel so good.”

He parks the car in front of a mansion and I gasp as I realize that this is his house. Knowing someone’s rich and seeing it are two incredibly different things. He leads me into the house and I stare in awe at the giant place he calls home. When we get inside, my jaw drops even more. But I can’t find the room in me to care as Harry picks me up and brings me up the stairs.

“Gonna eat you out and then we’re gonna talk about this.” I nod frantically as I begin sucking marks into his neck. I pull at his shirt, tugging at the hem and attempting to undo the buttons, and he takes it off.

He then moves to remove my shirt as we reach his bedroom. We easily pull of each other’s clothing, kissing in between items. Our hands cling together once we’re naked and we begin grinding together. Then he lays on the bed and pulls me up so that I’m sitting on his face. He begins licking stripes on it, back and forth, back and forth. Then he starts thrusting his tongue in and out, moans slipping out of my mouth as he does. His face is probably covered in slick at this point, but that just seems to make him work harder.

“OH! Harry, feels so good!” His hands are on my hips, gripping tightly enough to leave bruises. “I’m close… So close.”

He pulls away for a moment to breathe before uttering the one word I needed to hear. “Cum.”

With that simple word, I’m going through the best orgasm I’ve ever had. My cum gets everywhere, covering my entire torso and a bit of my chin.

“You were so good baby, so good. Let’s shower now.”

He pulls me up, carrying me on his hip. He turns the water on in the bathroom and tests the temperature, making sure it’s not too cold or too hot. Everything is blurry, my orgasm clouding my brain. He pulls me close to him, sitting us down in the tub. The water goes to my shoulders, barely covering Harry’s chest. I feel so small in his arms, but I don’t mind. I feel safe.

“You okay to talk about this right now, or do you need some time?” His voice sounds sweet and nurturing, catching my drifting attention.

“I can talk about it now.” My voice is rough and calloused; I must’ve been moaning more and louder than I realized.

“What do you want this to be?” His voice is suddenly guarded, as if we aren’t naked in each other’s arms.

“What are my options?”

“Well… You can either be my baby, my secretary, or nothing. It’s up to you.”

“Baby or secretary? What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that we can’t date if you still work for me.” I sit up, suddenly fully awake and aware of what’s being discussed.

“Harry-” My voice cracks a little. “I can’t survive without this job. I need the money. The internship is the only thing paying my bills.”

“I get that, but if we’re an item, then I can pay for everything.”

“Harry. I don’t know you well enough to do that. I don’t know how long this will last. What if you suddenly decide I’m not good enough and move on to the next guy? Then what do I do?”

He looks as if he hadn’t thought of that. “Louis, I’m not gonna just leave you like that. I feel an extremely strong connection to you; I’d be prepared to mate you soon, if you’d let me.”

“But you don’t know that! I’m only 22. I just finished uni and I need to focus on working towards paying off my debt and-”

“Let me help you.”

“We barely know each other. Definitely not enough for me to let you do that.”

“Move in with me. You can stay as my secretary until we get to know each other, if you really want. Live with me and then I can take care of you and we can be happy. I’ll pay for everything you need. Anything you want. Just… don’t leave me. Please.”

I sigh, leaning into him. “Let’s talk about this more tomorrow.”

I fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat, completely gone by the time he decides to move us to bed.

\-----

I wake up in a strange bed, warmer than usual. Someone’s holding me. I turn myself to face them and find myself face to face with Harry. I lean in and peck his nose, successfully waking him up. He groans a little as his eyes flutter open.

“Morning,” he grunts out.

“Good morning. Didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry.”

“S’fine. M’a light sleeper.”

I kiss him on the lips, smiling at the intimacy of the moment. His arms are wrapped around me, his hands rubbing circles on my lower back. I lean into his chest, my head finding its home in his neck. He smells amazing, like pine needles and masculinity and that other scent, the one with no name. My arms wrap around his upper body, my fingertips barely touching. We cuddle like this for a little while, until my stomach decides to throw the whole thing off. It grumbles loud enough for Harry to notice.

“You hungry?” I nod, looking up at him through my lashes.

He picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. He carries me down the stairs, not bothering to get dressed. The cold air kisses my skin and I shiver. Harry pulls me closer to him, sharing his body heat with me. My lips caress his collarbones and my fingers trace his tattoos.

“What do you want, baby? Pancakes? Eggs? Cereal?”

“Pancakes.”

I sit on a stool at the island in the kitchen as he prepares me food. It feels weird to sit on something other than a bed while naked, but I get used to it quickly. My body adjusts to the temperature and I quickly get comfortable.

“Here’s your food.”

He sets a plate in front of me and I immediately dive in. It’s delicious, and I can’t help but moan in pleasure at the flavor. “It’s so good.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

We eat in silence before moving to the living room. I sit almost on top of Harry, curled into his side. He runs his hand up and down my thigh, giving me a sense of security.

“Have you thought about what I offered last night?”

“Uh… I don’t know. It’s kind of- I don’t know, it just makes me feel like I’d kind of be your… sugar baby? And I’m not sure I’m into that.”

“Lou. I know that you aren’t like that. This is more than just sex. Sugar daddies don’t care for their babies the way I care for you.” He pulls me into him, guiding my head into his neck. I relax into his touch, letting him soothe my nerves. “You wouldn’t be my sugar baby. You’d be my omega.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

I pull away to look him in the eyes. “Yes. I’ll stay with you. For a week. This is a test run. I’ll stop working for the week, but if I decide I’m not interested in this set up, I go back to work and you lay off. Deal?”

He holds out his pinky finger to seal the deal, a childish gesture that makes me smile.

\------

The week goes by in a blur, a mess of blow jobs, eating out, the other eating out, fingering, and just a whole lot of domesticity. But we still haven’t had sex. And he still hasn’t knotted me in the way I want. Whenever I try to bring it up, he either brushes me off or turns it into getting each other off. I think he wants to save my virginity for after my decision. Which is, at this point, to stay. I think I could fall in love with him, if given enough time. He’s so sweet and caring, but sometimes he’s suddenly dominant and assertive. Every side of him is incredible, though.

I’m laying on the bed on my stomach as Harry straddles my waist. He leans down and sticks his head into my neck. “Hey, Boo. What are you thinking about?”

“I… I think I’d like to stay with you. To continue whatever this is.”

“Really?” I can feel his smile against my skin and I move to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Yeah.” I lean up and capture his lips, a smile gracing both of our lips. “I really like you. Really like this.”

“I’m glad. I really like this too. I don’t want it to end.”

We kiss again and I slip my tongue into his mouth. His body drops down and he begins grinding against me. I moan out as his boner rubs against mine.

His hand comes up and cups my cheek, leading the kiss. His tongue takes over and searches through my mouth. He continues to rut against me and moves to mouth at my neck.

“Oh, Harry… I’m gonna- oh, I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, baby. Gonna make love to you after.” I cum at his words, moaning out uncontrollably.

He pulls my ruined pants and underwear down before pulling my shirt off as well. He then flips me around, laying me on my stomach. He shifts behind me and kneels between my legs. Suddenly, his mouth is on my hole, sucking and thrusting his tongue in and out. Then one of his fingers joins, fully lubed from the puddle of slick that has already began pouring from my hole. A second one is added and he soon finds my prostate. I moan out incessantly, in total bliss. After he successfully adds a third finger, he swirls them around, hitting my prostate more and also stretching me the way that he needs to before fucking me. He pulls his fingers out gently and wipes them on the sheets, which already are in dire need of washing and we haven’t even gotten to the best part.

He crawls over my body and thrusts into me. He drapes himself over me, pulling my ass up to his pelvis, leaning down to nip at my neck. He pulls my jaw to face him and kisses me as he bottoms out. He then pulls back from me and begins pounding into me. I can’t stop moaning as he mercilessly fucks me. He holds my hips and groans out as I grind back into him. He pulls my upper body up into his and licks at my neck, kissing and biting as well, all in the spot that he could mate me in. I feel absolutely wrecked. I scream out as I cum for the second time around his growing knot. He thrusts into my oversensitive hole a few more times before cumming as well, biting down hard on my neck. I cry out in pleasure as he makes me permanently his.

“Such a good boy, Lou, so, so good.” I whine out, his words making me feel even more oversensitive.

He pulls out after his knot deflates and proceeds to clean the two of us up, wiping all of the cum off of my ruined body. He pulls me up the bed, off of the stained areas. He lays down next to me, holding me close to him.

I fall asleep in his arms while Harry mutters sweet nothings into my ear. The last thing I hear him say before drifting off to sleep makes me smile. “My omega.”

His omega. Only his.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
